Nous, les gemmes de cristal
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'univers de Steven Universe. Tout pairing, tout rating, de l'aventure, des drames, de l'amour et de l'humour. Parce que les gemmes de cristal sauvent le monde entier ! Quelques miettes de cross-over sont aussi à prévoir, notamment avec Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**La dernière recrue**

Péridot n'a pas beaucoup de qualités.

Impatiente, caractérielle, têtue, de mauvaise foi, hautaine, orgueilleuse, la liste est longue… Elle est tout bonnement chiante, lance Améthyste en ricanant.

Malgré tout ça, Péridot a bon cœur. Steven a vu en elle ce que Péridot elle-même n'avait pas vu. Il a compris qu'elle ne veut pas faire de mal, que le bien des gemmes est très important pour elle. Malgré sa dévotion envers Diamant Jaune, Péridot ne veut pas sacrifier des milliards de vie pour créer une arme. Comme Rose, chaque vie lui importe.

Les gemmes ont bien compris cela : c'est pour cette raison qu'elles l'aiment.

 **.**

 **Miroir**

Des mots malheureux échappent parfois même aux personnes les mieux intentionnées du monde.

Perle ne fait pas exprès, et elle est réellement désolée quand, par mégarde, le prénom « Rose » sort de sa bouche quand elle s'adresse à Steven. Elle a beau se confondre en excuses, les larmes aux yeux, débordante de honte, elle ne peut rien y faire. Le regard douloureux et le silence à la fois consterné et compréhensif de ses amies n'arrivent pas à lui faire surmonter le traumatisme. Elle a beau aimer son protégé de toutes ses forces, au fond, il lui rappelle, encore et toujours, sa bien-aimée Rose.

 **.**

 **Cette Ruby-là**

Dans l'Homeworld, la hiérarchie est très précise. Les Perle sont de jolis faire-valoir, les Péridot des ingénieures, les Jasper et les Ruby, des soldates. Ces rebelles qui tentent de bousculer l'ordre établi comptent une Perle dans leurs rangs. C'est très curieux et un peu inquiétant.

Mais cela ne doit pas avoir d'importance aux yeux de Sapphire. Elle se contente de suivre les trois Ruby qui lui ont été assignées. Les Ruby, en général, sont des têtes brûlées sans finesse, uniquement destinées au combat. Elles aiment se battre.

Pourtant, l'une d'elles, au regard timide, semble hésitante et reste en arrière. Elle rend Sapphire curieuse.

 **.**

 **Meuh !**

Curieusement, c'est Péridot qui a souligné ce détail en première. Garnet parle souvent de vaches. La gemme verte s'était d'abord posé la question de savoir ce qu'étaient ces vaches. Une fois sa curiosité assouvie - merci à la patience infinie de Steven ! - elle s'était demandé à voix haute pourquoi Garnet semblait avoir un problème spécial avec les ruminants. (Elle ne l'aurait jamais demandé devant la principale concernée, pas folle la guêpe !) Perle, Améthyste et Steven s'étaient regardés entre eux, perplexes. Ils ne s'étaient jamais posés la question et finalement, ça n'avait pas grande importance pour eux. Péridot resta avec ses questions.

 **.**

 **Des gemmes et des hommes**

Connie s'est tout de suite inquiétée quand elle a compris que Steven ne grandissait pas normalement. Le gamin a aussitôt essayé d'arranger ça, quitte à se mettre en danger. Heureusement, l'amitié enfantine a réussi à surmonter l'épreuve.

Greg espère que ça durera, qu'ils ne seront jamais déçus. Ce serait trop dommage que son fils chéri et l'adorable petite Connie soient séparés à cause de leur différence. Les gemmes ne sont pas humaines mais Steven l'est à moitié. Peut-être - son cœur de père l'espère - que les choses se passeront bien pour eux.

Il y a eu assez de drame entre Rose et lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_Drabbles écrit dans le cadre de la "Soirée Drabble" du vendredi 15 janvier 2016 du forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le principe est d'écrire des drabbles de 200 mots ou moins sur des images présentées au cours de la soirée. Le thème de la soirée était "Les loisirs d'hiver". Les images dont sont inspirées les drabbles peuvent être trouvées sur mon blog, dont le lien est dans mon profil._

 ** _/!\_**

 ** _AVERTISSEMENT : TOUS LES DRABBLES DE CE CHAPITRE SONT RATING M._**

 ** _/!\_**

* * *

 **Glissades (en deux parties)**

 **Fandom :** Steven Universe

 **Couple :** Améthyste x Péridot (yuri)

Les humains ont vraiment des loisirs étranges. Péridot est têtue mais après moult chutes douloureuses, elle a décidé de prendre une pause. À côté d'Améthyste, qui préfère grignoter que patiner, elle observe le reste du groupe. Perle est une vraie danseuse, les deux petits tournoient en se tenant la main et Grenat surveille avec attention. Améthyste a installé un véritable pique-nique tout autour d'elle et, d'un geste de la main, invite Péridot à se servir. Cette dernière ne trouve aucun intérêt à manger mais prend un paquet, curieuse.

– Tu ne sais strictement rien du monde humain, hein ? glousse Améthyste.

Péridot renifle avec mépris : pas besoin de prendre ce ton avec elle, c'est un génie, elle apprend vite et dépassera bientôt ces mottes de Gemmes de Cristal en tout points ! Ah zut, elle est l'une de ces mottes, maintenant…

– Grenat m'a dit que tu t'intéressais la fusion, poursuit la gemme mauve avec un étrange sourire.

Péridot sent son visage devenir brûlant.

– Hé bien, peut-être…

– Si tu veux, je peux te filer un coup de main, moi aussi… susurre Améthyste.

Péridot se noie dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ?

 **…**

Améthyste se lèche les doigts avec application. Péridot se sent soudain beaucoup trop intéressée par ce geste. Honteuse, elle détourne les yeux, ne sachant pourquoi observer ainsi la gemme violette la met si mal à l'aise.

– Les humains sont des loisirs parfois très plaisants, poursuit Améthyste d'une voix très amusée.

– Du genre ? rétorque immédiatement Péridot, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

– Je peux te montrer, t'en penses quoi ?

Du bout de ses doigts violets, elle trace des formes imaginaires sur le bras de Péridot. Celle-ci sent des frissons bien curieux secouer tout son corps. Il fait très chaud tout à coup et elle ne sait plus où se mettre.

– Viens, chuchote Améthyste. Il nous faut un endroit plus calme…

Sur la patinoire, Perle rejoint Grenat dans une glissade élégante et suit son regard. La fusion observe Péridot et Améthyste qui se faufilent hors des gradins, main dans la main.

– Mais… ? ! s'étouffe Perle. Améthyste et… ? ! Depuis quand ? Tu _savais_? !

Son indignation est palpable mais Grenat sourit sereinement : elle s'habituera.

– La compagnie d'Améthyste fait le plus grand bien à Péridot, déclare-t-elle.

Perle lève les yeux au ciel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Le bain**

 **Fandom :** Steven Universe

 **Couple :** Steven x Connie (hétéro, suggéré)

La baignoire est si grande qu'elle ressemble presque à une piscine. Steven a sauté dedans à pieds joints, éclaboussant toute la pièce. Perle râle mais c'est trop amusant. Améthyste s'est changée en requin miniature et fait des ronds dans l'eau. Elle a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser : elle claque parfois des mâchoires près de Péridot qui se contente de toucher l'eau du bout des doigts, incertaine sur la conduite à suivre.

Connie se laisse glisser à l'eau à son tour, avec précautions. Steven se retrouve tout à coup comme hypnotisé par la vision du corps brun de son amie qui s'immerge lentement. Il déglutit en sentant un étrange picotement naître dans son bas-ventre. Il aimerait bien cesser de regarder mais Connie est magnifique et il se sent comme figé. C'est uniquement quand son amie se met à le regarder en retour qu'il prend conscience de sa situation.

Il est dans la merde.

– J'vais chercher un ballon ! crie t-il pour justifier sa fuite.

Perle proteste, en vain. Le gamin est déjà loin. Une fois seul, il s'adosse à un mur et soupire en regardant son caleçon qui arbore une bosse. Il ne peut pas revenir auprès des filles dans un état pareil…

 **.**

 **.**

 **À pas feutrés**

 **Fandom :** Steven Universe

 **Couple :** Rose Quartz x Perle (yuri)

Sur la pointe de ses ballerines, Perle ne fait aucun bruit en marchant dans la neige. Rose ose à peine remuer. Le silence alentours est irréel et les deux gemmes se sentiraient coupable de le briser. En pleine nuit, ce champ de sculpture de glace est parfaitement désert. Il est incroyable de voir ce que les humains, pourtant si primitifs, sont capables de réaliser comme belles choses.

Toutes deux entrent dans le château de neige. Il est beaucoup moins travaillé sur l'extérieur mais les dimensions restent admirables. Et au moins, à l'intérieur, le vent et la neige n'entrent pas, elles seront à l'abri.

Perle glisse sa main dans celle de Rose et elles échangent un doux regard. Un baiser vient accompagner cette complicité. Rose prend les mains de Perle et la fait tourbillonner. La gemme frissonne d'anticipation en sachant ce qu'il va se passer. Leur danse, répétée encore et encore, est devenue naturelle pour elles, mais toujours porteuses d'exquises sensations. Perle n'est plus capable de se passer de la douceur de la peau de Rose, et encore moins de ses baisers.

A force de vivre avec les humains, elles ont appris quelques-unes de leurs coutumes. Et celle sur leurs fusions est particulièrement plaisante…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fondre**

 **Fandom :** Steven Universe/Gravity Falls (cross-over)

 **Couple :** Perle x Stanford Pines (hétéro)

 _Spéciale dédicace à Cirilee qui a propagé l'épidémie du PearlAuthor sur tout tumblr (et à moi, qui passait par là). Merci !_

– Que la soirée fondue… commence ! crie Steven, excité comme une puce.

Au signal, chacun plonge l'aliment qu'il a préalablement choisi dans la marmite de fromage. Perle tourne son morceau de pain entre ses doigts fins sans manger, comme à son habitude. Leur invité, un jeune voyageur dimensionnel du nom de Stanford, semble à peu près aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Quand Perle quitte la table en prétextant débarrasser quelques assiettes vides, il en profite aussitôt pour la suivre.

Perle aime beaucoup Stanford : ils ont tant en commun, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Leurs discussions sont passionnantes et éclairées. C'est pour cela que, parfois, elle l'emmène à l'ancienne arène où elle s'entraîne.

Ses joues se colorent quand elle pense à ce qu'ils y ont fait, une fois. Le jeune homme était timide et maladroit, mais ses baisers et ses caresses étaient sincères. Elle l'a guidé de son mieux pour ce qui était leur première fois à tous les deux. Les sensations étaient surprenantes, bien différentes d'une fusion. Mais la gemme doit bien avouer que ce que les humains appellent « faire l'amour » est plutôt agréable.

Perle n'oubliera jamais Rose. Mais des fois, elle a besoin de se détendre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quelques heures de plaisir**

 **Fandom :** Steven Universe

 **Couple :** Améthyste x Péridot (yuri)

Le feu crépite dans la cheminée. Steven est parti avec Connie, Grenat est partie les étoiles seules savent où et Perle s'entraîne à l'arène. Elles ont plusieurs heures devant elle. Péridot a commencé à bricoler dans son coin avec les appareils que Steven lui a donné mais la gemme violette avait une autre idée en tête. La nouvelle recrue n'avait aucune chance.

Améthyste ne s'étonne pas du goût et de l'audace que Péridot a pris dans leur relation : après tout, c'est elle qui lui a tout appris. Les petits doigts de la gemme verte sont particulièrement agiles. Sa bouche d'où sortent la plupart du temps des injures sait aussi y faire. Péridot est une élève très appliquée. Améthyste gémit plus fort quand une langue taquine titille son ventre et s'engouffre dans son nombril.

Elle agrippe les hanches étroites de son amante et colle leurs deux bassins pour s'y frotter avec langueur. Péridot s'étrangle mais ne se débat pas, bien au contraire. Elle ronronne presque, comme le chat qu'elle semble parfois être. Ces postures animales amusent beaucoup Améthyste : la gemme verte est souple et elles font parfois des choses extras. Il suffit juste d'un peu d'imagination et le plaisir est toujours au rendez-vous.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Les jolies Perles**

 **Fandom :** Steven Universe

 **Couple :** Diamant Bleue x Diverses Perles Bleues

Diamant Bleue est connue pour aimer la beauté. Sa cour personnelle est constituée de perles de toutes les nuances de bleu, plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Elles ne s'entoure que des plus belles, la banalité lui est insupportable. Dans le temps, elle avait aussi une Saphir, d'une beauté sans pareille. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue.

Mais depuis, la reine l'a oubliée. Elle a d'autres merveilleuses gemmes à contempler et chérir. Elle aime les caresser, les embrasser, les serrer dans ses bras. Ce sont ses petites poupées à elle. Elles sont si gentilles et si douces. Elles l'aiment aussi, Diamant Bleue n'en doute pas un instant : elles savent la chance qu'elles ont d'être à son service. La reine n'aime rien de plus que d'être touchée et caressée, et aimée par ses merveilleuses perles. Elle leur a soigneusement appris tout ce qu'elle aimait, et maintenant, elles savent exactement comment l'embrasser, la dévêtir et la toucher. Leurs mains et leurs bouches parcourent son corps dénudé avec la délicatesse de plumes. Le bonheur de Diamant Bleu est sans bornes quand ses jolies perles s'occupent d'elles ainsi et elle s'abandonne à leurs mains expertes en frissonnant sous le plaisir qu'elles lui apportent.


End file.
